


"I know you love me,"

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: At the most inappropiate moments, Confrontations, Drama, Love Confessions, M/M, Running from weddings, Weddings, actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: he says to him on the day of his wedding, just while Curtis is walking down the aisle and Keith is just beside Shiro, waiting for the other groom as Shiro’s best man.—or the one where Keith confronts Shiro in the most inappropiate moment.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Shiro/Curtis (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	"I know you love me,"

**Author's Note:**

> Coming to you from this [thread](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh/status/1297594715370553346) inspired by this [perfect tweet](https://twitter.com/nexusnie/status/1297501041131388928?s=20).

He shouldn’t, he knows, but Keith can’t stop himself.

“I know you love me,” he says to Shiro on the day of his wedding, just while Curtis is walking down the aisle and Keith is just beside Shiro, waiting for the other groom as Shiro’s best man. 

He should, but he doesn’t care. 

“I know you do,” he murmurs, staring at Curtis blushing at the praise from the attendants, smiling so widely Keith should be feeling even a little guilty about what he’s doing, “And you’re just denying it to yourself.” 

Shiro stiffens slightly, but stays silent, face carefully blank while watching Curtis approach slowly at the sound of the Wedding March. Keith knows he heard him, but he’s pretending not to. 

Hell, even the priest behind him heard, and Keith is very aware of the very disgusted glare he's being object of right now. But of course he would —he’s trying to talk down a man on the day of his wedding, on the altar he’s about to get married on, with his fiancé just a few feet away. 

But Keith has done worse for Shiro. 

"Don't do this, Shiro," he begs quietly, Curtis now stepping up to them at the altar with a blinding smile, "You don't love him and you're going to hurt him if you let this go on." 

Shiro bristles, giving him a quick glance before showing a smile to Curtis, helping him stand beside him with a gentle hand on his. 

Keith stays silent during the ceremony, keeping himself from rolling his eyes during the cloying vows Curtis offers. He's cute, sure, and Keith is concerned about how hurt he's going to be, how painful it's going to be to marry a man who doesn't love him as he says. 

It's Shiro's turn for his vows, and Keith keeps himself from smirking when he falters, and then Shiro is turning to him, asking for the rings. Keith gets closer than he should, but from this position it doesn't look out of place, and whispers just above Shiro's collar, "I know you love me, Shiro." 

Shiro grips the rings in a fist and Keith considers it like a win. 

"Say the word and I'll take you out of this. You know I'll do anything for you." 

Shiro carefully avoids looking at him in the eye, turning back to Curtis immediately, and Keith holds himself from sighing, smiling at Curtis when he glances at him, confused. He's not trying to reassure him, much the less being a hypocrite, but this is better than for them to have a very messy divorce. Keith knows he's going to be hurt if Shiro leaves the altar, but it's going to get worse if he's deceived, thinking Shiro loves him as much as he does. 

They proceed to the 'I do's and after Curtis says, "I do," soft and smiling at Shiro, Keith feels very sorry for him. 

Then is Shiro's turn, and when the priest asks if he's going to be there for Curtis for eternity, he gives Keith a vexed glance. Keith is unfazed, staring at the back of Shiro's head, waiting, and then Shiro murmurs, "I..." 

Curtis frowns, and his eyes go fleetingly to Keith, but Keith can't stop staring at Shiro, waiting with hope. 

"I..." Shiro repeats, blinking a few times and then letting go Curtis hands, "I'm sorry, I can't." 

Keith feels a little guilty when Curtis face breaks in despair, but he's feeling too smug and proud about this. 

"What?" Curtis asks, and then Shiro turns to Keith, eyes wide in fear. 

"Please," he says, not moving from where he's standing, and Keith gives a quick glance at the getting-altered crowd behind him, still in their seats. 

He's quick then to take Shiro's hand and pull him down the aisle, the assistants starting to stand when the rush pass them, but Keith doesn't think anyone would try to stop them. 

They couldn't even if they would. 

"I love you!" He hears Shiro sob behind him, having a hard time trying to keep up with Keith's pace, "I love you, Keith!" 

Keith smiles to himself, and plans to kiss Shiro breathless the moment they're far away from this church, his abandoned fiancé and a troubled crowd. The moment they're on his ships, far from Earth and with all the universe in front of them. 

"I know," he whispers, despite himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
